


last continue

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Freeform, I'm Salty, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Very Bad Poetry, all my otps, fuck you tenko, goddamn i love that ending, himiko isn't a loli and oma isn't a shota, i didn't include tenmiko because it's abusive and harassment, i would've shipped tenmiko if tenko isn't an assaulter, i'm a savage, just saying, not really but, sometimes i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: A poem.





	last continue

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL HATE THIS THO

> When the stars above say  
>  that you are the most beautiful  
>  boy I've ever met,  
>  that is true, Shuichi Saihara.
> 
> I wish I've forgiven you sooner  
>  on the many actions you have caused.  
>  I love you oh so much  
>  you make my heart melt.
> 
> I wish we could meet one more time  
>  to enter a love where bells will chime.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The liar and the survivor  
>  who would I choose?  
>  I love both of them  
>  but they are loose.
> 
> I may be a robot  
>  with no heart  
>  but there's no mistake  
>  that I'd die for them.
> 
> I wish I would enter heaven with them,  
>  because they both are gems.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Little Miss Assassin  
>  has lost there way.  
>  I could just watch  
>  her go insane.
> 
> But my love for  
>  her will never die  
>  but she hates me now  
>  so should I even try?
> 
> * * *
> 
> The maid and the pianist  
>  the maid is humble and helpful  
>  while the pianist is optimistic and hardworking.
> 
> Yet the two will never get  
>  their happy ending.  
>  Both were tempted  
>  to murder one.
> 
> The pianist murdered  
>  so she can halt  
>  the person behind the killing game.  
>  She unfortunately missed her target,  
>  and was executed by hanging.
> 
> The maid murdered  
>  so she can protect  
>  her country from  
>  an endemic.  
>  She fell to her death  
>  all thorns and webs.
> 
> * * *
> 
> An anthropologist is  
>  a screaming soul.  
>  An inventor is  
>  an inferior soul.
> 
> Put them together,  
>  what do you get?
> 
> A strangled girl and a boiled boy.
> 
> * * *
> 
> No one is safe in a killing game  
>  your loved ones just die so easily.  
>  If you wish to have a happy ending...
> 
> Jokes on you, there's no such thing as that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from a night core video  
> UPDATE: People got butthurt from my tags so I'll say this: EXAGGERATION JOKES-


End file.
